


Благодарные

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: После войны Малфоя изгоняют в маггловский мир, а Гермиона – его надзиратель и наставник.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 15





	Благодарные

Квартира, которую ему подобрали, находилась на третьем этаже здания из серого камня. На первом была бакалея, а второй этаж сдавался в аренду. Вокруг дома росли вязы и кустики с какими-то розовыми цветами… Азалии, может? Дом был неплохим, просторным, светлым, с покатой крышей. Широкие лестницы, всюду паркет. Потолки высокие, как в бальной зале. Не слишком роскошно, конечно (все-таки, это государственные деньги), но вполне прилично.

Малфою, наверное, казалось, что его заточили в сарае.

Гермиона чудовищно нервничала в первый раз, когда стояла на крыльце, сжимая в руках сложенную вчетверо бумажку с адресом. Она подготовилась накануне. Посмотрела карту, чтобы не заблудиться по пути. Припомнила несколько полезных заклинаний на всякий случай. Ей бы хотелось знать, чего ожидать от этого человека, но она не могла даже предположить.

Он не встретил ее, не открыл дверь, вообще не поднялся с постели. Лежал, словно умирающий больной. Волосы раскиданы по подушке. В спальне пахло неприятно. На полу возле кровати Гермиона обнаружила пустые упаковки из-под печенья.

– По крайней мере, вы едите, – заметила она, открывая окна.

– Если можно это назвать едой.

– На кухне есть продукты и посуда. Вы не обязаны питаться собачьими галетами, если это не какая-то аристократическая забава.

– За всю свою жизнь я не приготовил ни единого блюда, – грустно поведал Малфой, наблюдая за тем, как она ходит по комнате, распахивая занавески и наводя порядок. – И не думаю, что это – подходящий момент, чтобы начинать.

– Ну, домовых эльфов здесь не будет, – поджала губы Гермиона. – Это вы уже поняли, наверное.

Люциус рассмеялся.

– Я многое понял, моя маленькая пташка. Одно только остается для меня загадкой: почему именно вы здесь, присматриваете за старым, искалеченным Пожирателем?

– Они назначили меня, – ровно сказала Гермиона, сгребая старые газеты со стола. Собрала волосы в хвост, чтобы не лезли в лицо. Все это время она чувствовала взгляд Малфоя, как будто невидимый раскаленный палец тыкал в нее, скользил по ее щеке, шее, талии, обжигая и раздражая.

– Так я и поверил, – пробормотал Люциус с самой своей порочной усмешкой.

***

– Я буду приходить раз в две недели, – сообщила ему Гермиона. – Не хочу видеть вас чаще необходимого. Это установленный Министерством срок, и я буду его придерживаться. Конечно, вокруг дома есть следящие чары. Если станет известно, что вы используете магию или пытаетесь выйти, сюда сразу прибудут авроры.

– Сопротивление бесполезно, вы окружены, – пробормотал Люциус, повернувшись с бока на бок. Одеяло сползло, обнажая белое плечо. Гермиона поспешно отвернулась. – Не испытываю ни малейшего желания сопротивляться.

– Встали бы вы с постели, – посоветовала Гермиона без лишнего сочувствия в голосе. Малфой ухмыльнулся.

– Не думаю, что вы к этому готовы, мисс. Я не одет.

– Займитесь делом. Приберитесь здесь. Не притворяйтесь, что умираете.

– Но я умираю!

– Вовсе нет.

– Откуда вам знать? Я умираю прямо сейчас. Я чувствую это. – Малфой картинно приложил руку к груди, прислушиваясь к ударам сердца. – У меня не осталось тяги к жизни.

– Зачем же вы бежали тогда? – презрительно спросила Гермиона, глядя на него сквозь упавшую на глаза прядь. – В ту ночь, в Хогвартсе? Улепетывали со всех ног, как только про вас забыли. Вы даже не думали участвовать в битве – ни на чьей стороне.

– Я спасал свою семью.

– Нет, – Гермиона покачала головой. – Это я спасала свою семью. Мы все там спасали свои семьи. А вы спасали свою шкуру.

– Вы бы хотели, чтобы я дрался? – спросил Малфой, нимало не задетый ее словами. Он приподнялся на локтях, и одеяло сползло сильнее, обнажая гладкую грудь. Светлые глаза Люциуса сощурились, пока он насмешливо разглядывал Гермиону. – Сражался, как мужчина. Тогда бы вам было приятнее, не так ли. Если бы я погиб в бою, как герой. Вы никак не можете взять в толк, отчего я так нравлюсь вам, ведь я совершенно этого не заслуживаю – ни одним своим поступком!

– Я вернусь через две недели, – пригрозила Гермиона, прежде чем уйти.

***

В следующий раз Гермиона пришла в ужас от того, как много хлама скопилась в просторной спальне Малфоя. Удивительно, как этот мужчина умудрялся устраивать беспорядок, даже не поднимаясь с постели.

– Я здесь не для того, чтобы убирать за вами! – яростно сказала Гермиона, смахивая мусор с широкого письменного стола. – Я принесла вам бумагу и чернила, некоторые книги.

– Это еще зачем? Писать мемуары? – глухо спросил Люциус. Он наблюдал за ее энергичными действиями, пока Гермиона носилась по комнате, пытаясь создать хотя бы подобие порядка. Выглядел он в этот раз иначе. Потускневшим. Волосы отросли и спутались. Щеки покрылись щетиной. Небритый Малфой – особое зрелище. Жалкое.

– Чем вы занимаетесь целыми днями? – спросила Гермиона, устав убираться. Она открыла окно пошире, чтобы свежий воздух наполнил комнату. Присела на подоконник, подоткнув юбку.

– Жду, – вымолвил Люциус после такого долгого молчания, что можно было уже решить – он не заговорит.

– Чего вы ждете?

– Когда все это закончится, должно быть. Когда я проснусь, – с кривой улыбкой сказал Малфой. Кинул взгляд на Гермиону и тут же отвернулся, будто почувствовав неловкость из-за своей откровенности. – Вашего визита. – Вот это уже больше походило на него. Вечные провокации.

– Какая же бесполезная трата времени!

– Вы очень практичная девушка, вам кто-нибудь это говорил?

– А вы очень инфантильный мужчина.

– Мужчинам это простительно, в той или иной мере, – Малфой пожал плечами, умудрившись даже этот жест сделать изящным. Он опустил веки, словно устав смотреть на нее, и Гермиона заметила, какой изнуренный у него вид.

– У вас бессонница?

– А если так? Вы пожалеете меня, моя маленькая пташка?

– Неудивительно, что у вас бессонница. Этим многие бездельники страдают. Если бы вы тратили свои силы на что-то, кроме сожалений, вы бы спали лучше. Не думаю, что вам мешают угрызения совести.

– От вас не добиться сочувствия! – воскликнул Люциус раздраженно, а Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Не переживайте. По крайней мере, мы знаем точно: есть один человек, искренне вас жалеющий.

– Кто же?

– Вы сами.

– Ну, что ж. По крайней мере, я способен испытывать к себе симпатию. Вы этому еще не научились. Так терзать себя, бедняжка! Все эти общественные работы… а теперь еще вызвались приглядывать за мной, ненавистным врагом. Такое испытание для вашего несчастного сердца.

– Не льстите себе.

– Как поживает мистер Уизли? Уже осмелился подарить вам кольцо? Хотя, боюсь, ему не хватит денег и на фальшивую побрякушку.

Гермиона сдержала гнев. Она улыбнулась еще шире, хотя казалось, лицо ее сковал паралич.

– Вам тоже, мистер Малфой. Не забывайте, что у вас больше нет состояния. Даже ваши собачьи печенья куплены на деньги Министерства.

– Но вы не забыли их принести. Положите сюда, на прикроватный столик.

– У вас не осталось ничего, Люциус. Ни богатства, ни связей, ни магии, ни дома.

– А вот теперь мне кажется, что вы меня жалеете! – нежно пробормотал Люциус.

– Всего лишь говорю… Может, это шанс начать все с чистого листа.

– В следующий раз принесите шампанского, и мы выпьем с вами за оптимизм. За вашу благословенную черту находить положительные стороны в чужих несчастьях! Надеюсь, однажды вы окажетесь в моем положении, и я смогу утешить вас такими же словами, – Люциус закрыл глаза и притворился спящим.

***

– Зачем вы приходите сюда? – прошипел Люциус. В комнате был полумрак и за окном хлестал дождь, упорный, яростный. – Вы уже поняли, что я не собираюсь бежать или создавать темные артефакты. Я не представляю угрозы, не представляю интереса для вашего нелепого Министерства. И я – не ваш благотворительный проект, иначе вы бы потрудились скрыть свою черствость. Так почему вы снова здесь?

– Вы бы хотели, чтобы я не приходила больше? – тихо спросила Гермиона. Она сидела на краю постели, спиной к худому, дрожащему человеку, скорчившемуся под одеялом.

– Я только хочу понять. Это ваш способ мести, не так ли? Глядите, злорадствуйте!

– Вы не злорадствовали там, в мэноре, – Гермиона и сама удивилась тому, как ровно прозвучал ее голос.

– Только потому, что мне было наплевать на вас. Я не испытывал к вам ничего, даже малейшего интереса, поэтому мне не доставляли удовольствие ваши страдания.

– Может быть, вы не желали мне добра. Но вы и зла мне не желали. Тогда мне этого хватило.

За окном вспыхнула молния. Белоснежный свет пронесся по стене, швырнул резкие тени в угол комнаты, на секунду исказив все вокруг. На секунду мир погрузился в абсолютную, зловещую тишину. Когда монотонный гул воды за окном возобновился, Люциус вздохнул и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

– Что? – обернулась Гермиона, странно встревоженная.

– Ничего. Это по-французски. Вы все равно не поймете.

***

– Книги, которые вы принесли, никуда не годятся.

– Вам не удастся меня задеть.

– Я и не собираюсь вас задевать. Всего лишь говорю, что книги, которые вы принесли, никуда не годятся.

– По крайней мере, вы поднялись с постели! Теперь неплохо бы ее заправить.

– Не все сразу, моя милая пташка. Я хочу что-нибудь художественное. Готические новеллы или рыцарские приключения, что-то, что развеет мою скуку.

– Это очень редкие издания…

– Это учебники. Можете забрать их обратно. Кстати, а кому досталась моя библиотека?

– Она передана во владение Министерства.

– Вам удалось хотя бы заглянуть туда? Что, нет? О, жаль. Там было столько сокровищ! Вы бы пришли в восторг.

– Я могу получить доступ к любой книге, если отправлю официальное прошение.

– Я бы пригласил вас к себе и позволил часами штудировать книжные стеллажи, моя маленькая заучка.

– Вы бы околачивались рядом и изводили меня.

– Домогался вас, хотите сказать? – Люциус улыбнулся. Гермиона тоже.

– Теперь вы похожи на человека. Больше, чем прежде, я хочу сказать. Борода вам ужасно не идет.

– Борода идет только пожилым и почтенным магам – мне никогда не быть почтенным, равно как и магом, – развел руками Люциус.

– Но вы еще можете состариться, – утешила Гермиона.

***

– Могу я попросить вас об услуге?

– Не знаю. Просите. Я не могу обещать…

– Всего лишь несколько писем. Старым друзьям, родственникам. Вы можете отправить их из любой совятни, не обязательно утруждать собственную птицу.

– Я не могу, – Гермиона взглянула на свитки. – Вам не позволено вести переписку.

– Этого не говорили на суде. Просто письма, ничего противозаконного. Чего вы боитесь? Считаете, я пропитал бумагу ядом или исписал темными рунами?

– От вас всего можно ожидать! Я уточню у начальства. Возможно, их прочитают – чтобы убедиться, что все безобидно.

– Личная переписка никогда не бывает безобидной, – покачал головой Малфой. – Я соглашусь, если только поклянетесь, что читать их будете не вы.

– Я и не собиралась, – вспыхнула Гермиона. Нахмурила брови. – Вы пишете обо мне? Нет, не отвечайте, мне не интересно. Я передам все начальнику. Он решит, как с этим поступить.

– Вы не всегда были такой покорной, не так ли? Когда-то и вы нарушали правила. Грабили банки.

– Это в прошлом.

– Вы сносно сопротивлялись моей безумной родственнице…

– Я бы сказала ей все, что угодно, если бы она потрудилась спросить. Но она хотела просто… развлекаться.

– И вы просто кричали.

– А вы слушали.

– Во всем доме было слышно. Некуда деваться от этих криков. Я привык не замечать их с тех пор, как Лорд занял мое поместье. Вы побледнели… вам нехорошо?

– Не дождетесь, – процедила Гермиона. Люциус внимательно изучал ее, склонив голову набок.

– Вы сильно ненавидите меня? – спросил он с любопытством.

– Я ведь все еще здесь.

Он поднял брови.

– Это «да» или «нет»?

– Решайте сами.

***

– Мистер Малфой? – Гермиона насторожено заглянула в комнату. Шум доносился из глубины квартиры, но сложно было определить, откуда именно. Однако запах сгоревшей еды не позволял ошибиться в выводах.

Гермиона решительно прошла на кухню и погасила огонь под кастрюлей.

– У вас все давно сгорело.

– Это должен был быть сюрприз! – с досадой проговорил Люциус, оттесняя ее от плиты. – Что вы натворили!

– Сюрприз – вот эти ошметки? Что это вообще такое?

– Суп с мидиями.

– Стоило начать с чего-то попроще.

– Я и начал с чего-то попроще, – Люциус указал на мусорную корзину, в которой что-то чернело. – Давайте притворимся, что это можно есть, и сядем за стол. Я решил устроить нам ужин.

– Предпочла бы настоящую еду вместо воображаемой, – пробормотала Гермиона, глядя, как Люциус расставляет тарелки. – Что это? Вино? Откуда?

– Как много вопросов. Вот, возьмите бокал. Не смотрите так, будто это отрава! В конце концов, я же не предлагаю вам мой суп.

– Все это кажется мне очень подозрительным.

– Вам нравилось больше, когда я лежал в постели? Ну, я всего лишь последовал вашим советам. Многочисленным, утомительным советам, если позволите, – Люциус триумфально улыбнулся и отсалютовал бокалом. Он отодвинул Гермионе стул, и ей пришлось подчиниться его манерам.

– Вы очень красивы сейчас, – заметил Люциус, устроившись напротив. – Когда свет отражается в вине и пускает блики по вашему лицу. Вы кажетесь… таинственной.

– Это не сработает.

– Вот только бы прекратили хмуриться хоть на пару минут. Эта гримаса появляется, только когда вы со мной, или она постоянная?

– Пейте, мистер Малфой, и пейте залпом. Если не замолчите, я выплесну вино вам в лицо.

– Вы так не поступите. Вы ведь воспитанная девочка.

– Всегда мечтала так сделать, если честно. А еще – залепить пощечину! Никогда не давала пощечины мужчине.

Люциус рассмеялся.

– Готов стать вашим подопытным, – предложил он. – Не сомневайтесь, вам понравится: это очень приятно. Сначала мне, конечно, придется эту пощечину заслужить…

– Вы давно ее заслужили.

Гермиона пригубила вино, сама себе поражаясь. Она не должна принимать питье из рук Малфоя. Что же это, совсем позабылись уроки Хмури? Вино, к слову, было терпким и сладковатым, вполне приятным на вкус. Люциус выжидающе уставился на нее, и Гермиона вежливо произнесла:

– Неплохо.

– Неплохо? Бедняжка, вы нисколько не разбираетесь в благородных напитках. К счастью, я разбираюсь, и я говорю вам: это прекрасный урожай. Амброзия!

Люциус протянул руку и взял с подоконника плоскую золотистую коробку. Он протянул ее Гермионе.

– Что это?

– Откройте и узнаете сами.

Внутри были перчатки. Блестящие и гладкие, как вода на ощупь, они лежали на подкладке из золотистого бархата. Цвет Гермиона не взялась бы определить – не алый и не вишневый, почти коричневый, но в руках ее вспыхивающий рубиновыми искорками.

– Подходят к вину в вашем бокале, – заметил Люциус, наблюдая за ней. – Примерьте.

– Зря вы это затеяли.

– Один из немногих поступков, о которых я никогда не стану жалеть.

– Где вы раздобыли их? Как? У вас ведь ни гроша.

– Так бестактно все время говорить об этом. Как я раздобыл их – не ваша забота. Скажем, есть люди, которые все еще мне обязаны.

– Вино и перчатки? Вот как теперь вы используете жалкие остатки своего влияния?

– Должны же у человека быть маленькие радости, – Люциус беззаботно взмахнул бокалом в руке, вино скользнуло по прозрачным стенкам. – Даже такой человек, как я, их заслуживает.

– В любом случае, я не могу их принять, – Гермиона закрыла коробку крышкой и ощутила укол сожаления. Она вдруг подумала, что в ее гардеробе нет ни одной красивой вещи. По сравнению с этими перчатками. Она никогда не тратилась на изысканную одежду или какие-нибудь украшения – ей казалось, это бессмысленно. Ей было трудно понять соседок по спальне, когда те хвалились новыми мантиями. Это всего лишь одежда. Ткань, чтобы прикрыть наготу. Она всегда понимала, что не похожа на нормальных девушек. Что с ней что-то не в порядке.

– Я не буду вас уговаривать, – сообщил Люциус. – Все, чего я хотел – подарить их вам, а уж как вы распорядитесь своим подарком – ваше дело. Откровенно говоря, это даже не для вас, а для меня.

– Собираетесь их носить? – насмешливо приподняла брови Гермиона, живо представив Люциуса в подобном виде. Удивительно, но его бы даже это не сделало смешным. Эксцентричным, быть может.

– Я имел в виду – мне доставляет наслаждение тот факт, что даже без гроша, как вы сказали, я все еще могу дать вам куда больше, чем ваш несчастный мистер Уизли.

– Почему вы никак не оставите в покое моего жениха? – спросила Гермиона, глядя в свой бокал. Люциус налил ей еще вина.

– Быть может, потому, что он больше не ваш жених? Я навел кое-какие справки. Вы – роковая женщина, не так ли? Разбили бедняге сердце, а теперь взялись за меня.

Гермиона сердито уставилась на Малфоя.

– Вы! Вы спрашивали обо мне?! Собирали сплетни?.. Не стоило передавать эти письма!

– Давно пора понять, что каждый благой поступок наказывается, – невозмутимо произнес Люциус. – Возможно, это научит вас в будущем… не быть такой гриффиндоркой.

– Это научит меня не давать вам поблажек, – резко ответила Гермиона. Она поднялась из-за стола. – Заканчивайте свой ужин в одиночестве, мистер Малфой. Прекрасно вижу этот ваш вечер: напьетесь и будете жалеть себя, как обычно.

– Какой балл у вас был по Прорицаниям? – тонко улыбнулся Люциус. – Я собирался напиться и фантазировать о вас, нагой, в одних перчатках. Предаться грязным мыслям… и грязным удовольствиям. Пожалуй, надену одну перчатку, чтобы представлять, что это ваша рука гладит меня там и тут…

Гермиона забрала подарок с собой. Просто не могла перенести мысль, что эта изысканная красота, это произведение искусства будет испорчено мерзким Малфоем.

***

– У меня тоже для вас подарок, – заявила Гермиона в их следующую встречу. Люциус листал книгу, устроившись поперек кресла: перекинул свои длинные ноги через подлокотники и неудобно извернулся, делая вид, что ему вполне комфортно – словно избалованный кот, слишком ленивый, чтобы пошевелиться.

– Весь во внимании, – откликнулся он, кинув на Гермиону короткий взгляд поверх страницы.

– Я договорилась о встрече для вас.

– С кем же я буду встречаться? – вежливо уточнил Малфой.

– Со своей женой, – ровно ответила Гермиона. Люциус взглянул на нее снова, на этот раз внимательно. Свел к переносице светлые брови. Вдруг он захлопнул книгу и легко вскочил с кресла. В два шага он пересек комнату и вот уже был перед Гермионой, схватил ее за испуганно взметнувшуюся руку и прижал к своим губам. Глядя исподлобья, пробормотал прямо в ладонь:

– Спасибо.

Гермиона выпрямилась, горло сдавило спазмом.

– Не за что.

***

Следующий визит Гермиона пропустила. Она знала, что вместо нее в этот день Люциуса навестит Нарцисса Малфой. Оказалось сложнее, чем можно было себе представить. День тянулся вечность. Гермиона занималась работой, повседневными делами, но тоска, охватившая ее, не позволяла сделать что-либо хорошо… а значит, лучше ничего не делать вовсе. Сказавшись больной, Гермиона отправилась домой и весь вечер читала у камина. Это был первый раз, когда она солгала своему начальнику.

Гермиона понимала, что ведет себя глупо. Ей не было никакого дела до Люциуса Малфоя и его семейства.

Она сказала себе, что зайдет проверить подопечного следующим вечером. Просто чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. На него могла плохо подействовать эта встреча с прошлым. Он мог бы даже совершить попытку побега.

Гермиона припомнила несколько простых заклятий: чары связывания и атаки, несколько щитов. Она пролистала свои старые конспекты, которые вела еще во время занятий в Отряде Дамблдора. Конечно, у нее имелась тысяча учебников на нужную тему, но перечитывать собственные записи было куда приятней. Это всегда ее успокаивало.

Она уснула перед камином, закопавшись в пергаменты. Как в старые добрые времена.

***

Люциус выглядел хорошо, даже очень. Гладко выбритое лицо было абсолютно неподвижным.

– Вы счастливы? – спросила Гермиона. – Все прошло хорошо? – потом спохватилась. – Простите. Это не мое дело.

– Вы не говорили, что Нарциссе оставили поместье.

– Я думала, вы сами это выяснили, когда наводили справки.

– А Драко женился.

– Мои поздравления.

– Поттер назвал его «союзником». Полностью оправдал.

– Когда погибают близкие, уже не до школьной вражды. Понятия не имею, что там произошло между ними в ночь Битвы, в Выручай-комнате, но никто из нас не считает больше Малфоя врагом.

Люциус рассмеялся.

– Я столько раз просил, чтобы он подружился с Поттером. Угрожал, приказывал… он не желал даже слышать об этом.

– Слава Мерлину, – пробормотала Гермиона. Она позволяла себе недолюбливать Драко Малфоя с тех самых пор, как он увеличил ее зубы заклинанием. Любое терпение должно иметь границы и здравый смысл. – Так значит, с вашей семьей все хорошо, вы убедились лично. Поэтому вы выглядите таким несчастным?

– Что ждет меня дальше, мисс Грейнджер? Каковы дальнейшие планы Министерства на мою жизнь?

– Вы останетесь здесь до тех пор, пока не пройдет испытательный срок, – твердо сказала Гермиона. – Затем вам позволят выходить. Вы сможете жить в маггловском Лондоне. Найдете работу. Если будете примерным гражданином, получите право встречаться с семьей. Возможно, ваша жена и сын согласятся перебраться в маггловский Лондон, к вам…

Люциус снова рассмеялся, громче, перебивая ее. Он закрыл глаза рукой.

– Нет, это просто… даже вы не можете верить в эту чушь.

– Если они решат остаться в магическом мире, вам придется смириться с их решением.

– Я недооценил вас, милая пташка. Вы застали меня врасплох. Я просто не предполагал, что вы способны на подобную жестокость! Так наивно с моей стороны.

– Это ваш способ благодарить?

– Благодарить? О, я благодарен. Ведь здесь, в этой моей камере для условно освобожденных, у меня были лишь фантазии да воспоминания. Я не боялся за их сохранность, поблизости не было ни одного дементора… но вы придумали кое-что получше!

– Столкнула вас с реальностью. Действительно, какая жестокость с моей стороны!

Люциус уставился на нее. Его гладкое, белое лицо исказилось. Резкие складки обозначились от крыльев носа к губам, взяв в скобки все его слова.

– Вы показали, что моя семья счастлива без меня.

– Как и моя, – тихо ответила Гермиона, встречая яростный взгляд. – Вы видите в этом удар, хотя могли бы в этой мысли находить силы.

– Нарцисса выглядит великолепно. Не помню ее такой с тех пор, как… Лорд вернулся.

– Вы могли бы порадоваться за нее.

– Да… – прошептал Люциус. – Да.

Он снова провел рукой по лицу, убирая волосы со лба. Отвернулся. Пробормотал что-то.

– Что вы сказали?

– Не имеет никакого значения.

– Снова по-французски?

– Я сказал: «не имеет никакого значения», – устало проговорил Люциус. – Вам пора уходить.

Гермиона скрестила руки на груди.

– Я поцелую вас.

Люциус оглянулся.

– Что?

– Я поцелую вас. Из жалости. – Гермиона вскинула подбородок, и Люциус приблизился к ней, медленно, хищно. Складка между его бровей разгладилась, когда он тоже скрестил руки, копируя ее позу.

– Целуйте, – позволил он с улыбкой.

Она совершала ужасные вещи по велению сердца, подчиняясь сокрушительной силе сочувствия. Вспомнить хотя бы те вязаные шапки для эльфов. Но теперь, как ни старалась, Гермиона не могла пробудить в себе сострадание. Люциус Малфой был эгоистичным, слабым и малодушным человеком.

Они оказались в постели. Сначала кружились по комнате, соприкасаясь только губами, потом припали к стенке, и Гермиона почувствовала, как скользит осторожная ладонь по ее бедру, по талии, все выше, приподнимая свитер. Холодные пальцы чутко прошлись по позвоночнику, скользнули за пояс юбки. Притянули ближе. Другой рукой Люциус держал ее за шею, под подбородок. Гермиона неловко обхватила руками его талию, поражаясь тому, каким узким и жестким устроено мужское тело. Почти хрупкое в ее руках. Непривычное к объятьям. Гермиона легко сомкнула пальцы за его спиной, костяшки царапнули о шершавые обои. Она прижала Малфоя к стенке, подумать только.

Потом они пятились к кровати и очутились на ней как-то незаметно. Невзначай лишись одежды, оба, заминка вышла только со свитером: шерстяное полотно зацепилось за крючок лифчика. Неловкость показалась им обоим забавной. Люциус жарко рассмеялся Гермионе в шею.

Секс был не таким, как она представляла. С другой стороны, на то они и фантазии, чтобы оставаться в голове. Люциус умело и быстро ласкал ее своими длинными пальцами, а когда Гермиона содрогнулась, закусив губу, накрыл ее промежность ладонью, властно надавил, склоняясь для поцелуя. Дышал он тихо и легко, неразличимо. Так что в сумерках было слышно только дыхание Гермионы. Даже когда она взяла в руку твердый член и бесстрастно принялась скользить по нему пальцами, Люциус не издал ни звука. Он напряженно наблюдал за Гермионой, его глаза казались светлее обычного. Скользкие капли одна за другой выступали на головке. Гермиона с интересом исследовала ее, аккуратно сжав пальцами. Мысленно сравнила тело Люциуса с телом Рона, не могла удержаться. Проведя пальцами по стволу члена, по нежной, выступающей венке, Гермиона накрыла ладонью мошонку, сжала и услышала тихий стон. Это принесло ей удовольствие, сравнимое с триумфом от успешного зелья или решенной задачи. Она решила, что будет двигаться в том же направлении, но вдруг Люциус положил ладонь ей на затылок, мягко зарываясь пальцем в волосы. Надави он сильнее, и Гермиона бы отказалась, но дрожащая рука едва касалась ее головы. Гермиона обхватила губами головку, слизывая соленые капли языком.

Потом они, конечно, зашли и еще дальше. Люциус двигался быстро и легко, проникая в нее. Его грудь судорожно вздымалась. Светлые волосы прилипли к лицу. Он казался отстраненным, но, когда Гермиона выгнулась под ним, вдруг прикоснулся к ее щеке.

– Так когда же вы потеряли голову?

Они лежали поверх одеяла, воздух в комнате медленно остывал. Люциус закинул руки за голову, глядя в потолок.

– Когда вы поняли, что любите меня всем своим маленьким глупым сердечком? – насмешливо уточнил Малфой. Гермиона равнодушно пожала плечами.

– Что тут скажешь? Признаюсь, вы произвели на меня впечатление, когда я увидела вас впервые. Вы были похожи на принца из сказок, которые я читала в детстве. Ваши наряды и волосы, и даже эта трость! Все показалось мне таким величественным, красивым. С другой стороны, не стоит слишком гордиться восхищением маленькой девочки: у них часто бывает дурной вкус. Вы знаете, я была крепко влюблена в мистера Локхарта целый год, пока он преподавал у нас.

– Это не то, что следует обсуждать в постели с любовником. Простите мне наставительный тон...

– Ну что вы, продолжайте, – подбодрила Гермиона, вытягивая ноги на тесной кровати.

– Оставим Локхарта в покое. Все это – детские глупости. Я и не ожидал от вас разумного выбора. К счастью, вы вовремя одумались.

– Потеряла голову.

– Одумались и потеряли голову – не вижу никакого противоречия. Мечтали о встрече со мной. Включали мой образ в свои миленькие девичьи фантазии. Считали, что в безопасности, считали, мы слишком невозможны друг для друга. Это вас успокаивало, это вас возбуждало.

– Снова не видите противоречий?

– Ни малейших. Вы страшный человек, я верю в силу вашей ужасной воли! Но вы не вытравили эту искру желания именно потому, что были уверены: мы не окажемся достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы что-то произошло. Ну а потом вы угодили в лапы к пауку.

– Вы говорите о себе?

– О своей ненаглядной родственнице.

– Ах, это.

– Шрам на вашей руке…

– Не прикасайтесь!

– Я целовал его, а вы и не заметили.

– Вы много где меня целовали, – Гермиона села в постели, прижав к груди край одеяла. Люциус лениво прочертил пальцами по ее спине.

– Тогда вы и пропали, верно? Все ваши надежды сосредоточились на мне. Вы ждали, что я спасу вас.

– Ни секунды.

– Я поймал ваш взгляд.

– Вы придумали его себе. В любом случае, это не подтолкнуло вас к действиям.

– Там был мой сын. Моя жена. Да я и сам бы не хотел принять наказание от Повелителя, заступившись за постороннюю девчонку. Так что – увы. Я не сделал ничего.

– Не оправдывайтесь. Фальшивое раскаяние – худшее из того, что вы могли мне предложить. Вы сделали достаточно.

– Напомните, милая Гермиона, что же я сделал? – пропел Люциус, приподнимаясь на локтях. Гермиона обернулась. Лунный свет падал на его лицо и на грудь. Глаза были широко распахнуты, а губы изогнуты в улыбке. Застывшей, неудобной.

– Вы сказали: «Тяжело тебе пришлось», – произнесла Гермиона тихо.

– Я так сказал? – вскинул брови Люциус.

– Да.

– Когда же?

– Когда все закончилось. Я лежала на полу. Вы стояли далеко, я видела ваши ноги. Вы сказали: «Тяжело тебе пришлось».

– И это все?

– Да. Все ушли. Беллатрикс закончила со мной. Она сказала, что скоро здесь будет повелитель, и что тогда мне придет конец, но сначала я стану приманкой для Гарри Поттера. Она сказала, чтоб я лежала смирно, а потом засмеялась. Потом она ушла, и еще кто-то вслед за ней… другие люди. Я слышала их шаги. Я лежала и смотрела на вас, на ваши ботинки. Вы почему-то остались. Вы сказали: «Тяжело тебе пришлось».

– Абсолютно не помню этого.

– Мне стало так жаль вас. У вас был печальный голос.

– Действительно неприятно наблюдать за пытками. В те дни это случалось часто, и я понимал, что всегда могу стать следующим.

– Мне захотелось извиниться, – Гермиона засмеялась. Она спрятала лицо в ладонях. Люциус склонился к ее плечу, коснулся его губами. – Так глупо, – произнесла Гермиона невнятно, прижав ладони к губам. – Но мне хотелось извиниться за то, что вам пришлось присутствовать.

– Теперь вы перегибаете палку.

– Нет, я серьезно. Поразительно устроен человек, да? Когда друзья защищают тебя, воспринимаешь это как должное. Но стоит врагу на секунду проявить доброту – и ценишь это всем сердцем.

– Я не был вашим врагом. Я лично ничего против вас не имел. Ни против вас, ни против проклятущего Поттера.

– Могу поспорить, вы не имели ничего и против всех этих магглов, которых убивали и мучили.

– Я никогда не пачкал руки сверх необходимого. Это не приносило мне удовольствия.

– Я не прикасалась к вашей метке. Мне противно было бы ее целовать. Я старалась не глядеть на нее.

– Я и не заметил.

– Но метка – не самое отвратительное в вас.

– Ах, эти постельные разговоры! – Люциус снова упал на спину, закинув руки за голову. Потянулся, отчего кожа туго натянулась на широких ребрах. – Нет ничего приятнее, чем поболтать после jeux de l'amour.

Гермиона встала с кровати и принялась подбирать с пола одежду. Люциус наблюдал, как она одевается.

– Вы должны организовать мне еще одну встречу с Нарциссой.

– Должна? В самом деле?

– Сделайте это, и будем квиты. В конце концов, вы так ни разу и не сказали: «тяжело тебе пришлось», хотя пришлось мне очень тяжело!

– Мне далеко до вашего великодушия.

– Не хотите, чтобы я оправдывался – прекратите меня обвинять, – раздраженно вздохнул Люциус. – В конечном счете, я не претендовал на вашу любовь. А вот жених оставил вас на произвол судьбы. Так восхваляемые друзья! Похитили моего эльфа и были таковы.

– Все было не так. Они вернулись сразу же, как только…

– Какое это имеет значение? Разве это важно – как быстро они вернулись? Они не должны были бросать вас.

Гермиона застегнула юбку.

– Замолчите.

– Прекрасная лицемерка. Вам нравится представлять меня чудовищем? Но вы никогда не признаете, что вас просто оставили там, и все ваши…

– Силенцио.

Гермиона убрала палочку в сумку. Пригладила волосы. И вышла из комнаты.

***

Гермиона раскрыла пакет и принялась выгружать продукты на стол. Потом, распихав все кое-как по шкафам, поставила чайник. Он успел закипеть дважды, когда Люциус, наконец, присоединился к ней за столом. Он молча отодвинул себе стул, сел и уставился на Гермиону с холодной любезностью.

– Как я устала от того, что вечно мне приходится идти к вам, а не наоборот, – пожаловалась она. – Мы даже помириться нормально не можем! Решусь всерьез вас игнорировать, и вы умрете от голода. А если захочу докучать своим присутствием, вы даже не сможете оставить меня за порогом. Чары вам этого не позволят.

Люциус не проронил ни слова. Гермиона разлила чай по чашкам.

– Ну, хватит вам, Люциус. Действие заклинания держится не так уж долго. Не стройте из себя жертву. Я и без того чувствую вину. Видите, я принесла ваши галеты. И немного сыра, и овощей.

– Вам уже не хочется передо мной извиняться? – проронил Люциус. Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Я больше не оскорбляю вас. Считайте это моим извинением.

– Определенный прогресс в отношениях! К тому же, вы надели красивое платье.

– Это чистая случайность.

– Вы носите мои перчатки?

– Я назвала их «Макбет». Надела перед зеркалом, и показалось, будто у меня руки по локоть в крови.

– Чего от вас ожидать, – горестно вздохнул Люциус. – Вы и вино не оценили по достоинству.

Он поднес кружку к губам, туда и сказал:

– Так вы устроите мне встречу с супругой?

– Вы будете с ней спать?

Люциус рассмеялся.

– Хотите, чтобы я ответил на этот вопрос честно?

Гермиона поймала его взгляд.

– Да.

Люциус сделал театральную паузу, а потом перегнулся через стол и шепнул Гермионе в лицо:

– Не буду.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Ваш испытательный срок кончается через две недели. Вы вели себя примерно, и я думаю, вам будет позволено выходить на улицу. Министерство больше не будет выделять деньги на ваше содержание, так что вам придется зарабатывать на жизнь. Эта квартира останется за вами, но вы не вправе продавать ее или сдавать в аренду. Я теперь буду навещать вас раз в шесть месяцев, чтобы удостовериться, что вы справляетесь.

– Вам лучше замолчать, моя дорогая, иначе я перестану быть таким уж примерным, – грустно улыбнулся Люциус.

***

Видеть Люциуса в маггловской одежде было все еще непривычно. Видеть его за пластиковым, ярко-розовым столом уличного кафе – смехотворно. Перед ним стояла вазочка с мороженым, посыпанным разноцветной крошкой. Гермиона бросила стопку газеток на стол, отчего тот зашатался. Затем аккуратно устроилась на соседнем стуле, придержав широкий подол летнего сарафана.

– Хорошо. Вот несколько популярных у магглов изданий, где бывают хорошие варианты. Все, что кажется тебе подходящим, обводи фломастером, потом позвонишь. Инструкцию по обращению с телефоном ты найдешь в разделе «техника», я тебе все очень четко прописала. Возможно, придется воспользоваться факсом, чтобы отправить им свое резюме.

– Факсом, – рассеянно повторил Люциус, погружая пластиковую ложку в пломбир.

– Здесь еще кое-что… – Гермиона помедлила, прежде чем вытащить из стопки Пророк. Волшебница на крупной фотографии с первой страницы принялась посылать им воздушные поцелуи. – Подумала, тебе будет интересно.

Люциус с благоговением взял у нее газету. Он поднес страницы к лицу, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Дамочка с колдографии сделала вид, что вот-вот упадет в обморок.

– Третья страница, – подсказала Гермиона. Нарцисса Малфой коротко улыбнулась бывшему мужу, держась за локоть мужа нынешнего. Люциус придирчиво оглядел молодого мага, который тут же обнял Нарциссу на колдографии. – Не знала, что среди аристократов-магов практикуют разводы, – Гермиона притянула к себе чужое мороженое.

– Ты думала, мы просто подливаем женам яд, когда они слишком надоедают?

– Я думала, тебе не хватит благородства.

– Дело не в благородстве. Я решил, что она сделает это, так или иначе… и лучше выйти из этой ситуации, сохранив достоинство.

– Не нужно скромничать. Это просто мое влияние, – улыбнулась Гермиона.

– Действительно, скромность – скучнейшая из добродетелей, – рассмеялся Люциус. Прищурившись, он наблюдал, как Гермиона облизывает яркую пластиковую ложку. – Можем мы…

– Отпусти мою коленку. Положи руки на стол.

– Какой суровый тон!

– Мне это было нужно, Люциус. Все, что случилось. Считай, я отправила в отпуск свой здравый смысл. Теперь он вернулся, и я чувствую себя намного лучше. По правде сказать, теперь я готова начать нормальную жизнь.

– Или может, пути отрезаны, и нормальной жизни тебе теперь не видать, – склонил голову к плечу Люциус. Прядь скользнула по его щеке, красиво и словно бы абсолютно случайно. Гермиона поймала косой взгляд мужчин за соседним столиком. Бумажные стаканчики с кофе, пухлые органайзеры, неодобрительные гримасы. Люциус величественно вытянул свои длинные ноги под столом. Сознавал ли он, насколько выделяется среди прочих, даже теперь? Даже в маггловской одежде? Сможет ли он стать одним из них когда-нибудь? «Это Малфой», – сказала себе Гермиона. Малфои всегда выживают. Однажды он станет своим повсюду. И даже среди этих недобрых уставших мужчин.

Возможно, он будет уже не Малфоем, а кем-то совсем другим.

– Как скоро ты по мне заскучаешь? – спросил он. – Как скоро поймешь, что ни о чем другом думать не способна?

– Какое самомнение!

– Сопротивление бесполезно, – шепнул Люциус, и глаза его сверкнули из-под опущенных век. – Вы окружены.

– Я ухожу.

Малфой настиг ее через пару минут, схватив за плечо, толкнул в переулок между домами. Прижал к стене.

– Кое-что еще, – выдохнул ей в лицо, – Прежде чем уйдешь. – Его губы задели ее губы, шевельнувшись. – Давай, действуй.

Гермиона вяло взмахнула рукой, но звук получился резким. Ладонь ошпарило жаром. Люциус отступил, прикасаясь к подбородку.

– Неплохо для первого раза, но требуются тренировки.

– Прощайте, Малфой.

– До скорого, пташка.

Следующий хлопок был громче. Звук гулко прокатился по опустевшей подворотне. Люциус прислонился к стене, где только что стояла Гермиона, но тут же отстранился. Сырые камни могут испачкать рубашку.

Он вышел, встал у обочины и постарался припомнить. Как там в ее подробных, нелепо-заботливых конспектах? Кажется, следует поднять руку и показать большой палец. Люциус попытал удачу, глядя на поток пестрых, несущихся мимо машин.


End file.
